3-2-1 Warriors!
by PenguinDragonLover
Summary: Cavitus has escaped prison once more, but when our flightless friends try to recapture him, plans backfire. The crew lands on Earth, but as kits! Now they must survive as warrior cats in separate Clans, and things get rough when they are given a prophesy from StarClan. Will they learn the ways of the warrior cats, or will they fail and never return to the stars?
1. 3-2-1 Warriors! Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader

Lightningstar-dark gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

Cinderdawn-dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat

Berrystorm-black tom with white spots

Warriors

(toms and she-cats without kits)

Dragonfang-black, gray, gold, and gray blue tom

Dragonstream-white, gray, gray blue she-cat

Shadowcloud-dark gray and black tom with green eyes

Coalstorm-long furred black she-cat

Fireblaze-white and brown tom with a black tail

Wildfire-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Wishheart-black and white tom

Flamestorm-brown-ginger tom

Moonpelt-brown and black she-cat

Lightwing-white tom with one ginger leg

Mistclaw-purplish/pale gray tom with a darker tail

Apprentices

(kits older than six moons, in training to become warriors)

Queens

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Auratail-pinkish/pale gray with a long tail(mother to Wishheart's kit, Ebonykit)

Elders

(retired toms and she-cats)

**ShadowClan**

Leader

Whisperstar-blue gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

Thornwish-black and white she-cat

Medicine cat

Silverfeather-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Lionstripe-calico tom

Boafang-muscular brown tabby she-cat with a short tail, white underbelly and white paws

(apprentice, Patchpaw)

Falconflight-gray and white she-cat

(apprentice, Cheetahpaw)

Fallenoak-reddish tabby tom

(apprentice, Sootpaw)

Shadefall-brown she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentices

Patchpaw-brown tabby tom with a white tail

Sootpaw-dark gray and black she-cat

Cheetahpaw-black tom with long limbs

Queens

Linxwhisker-black tabby(mother to Bonsaikit and Lizardkit)

Elders

**RiverClan**

Leader

Featherstar-long furred gold tabby she-cat

Deputy


	2. Chapter 1: Crash Landings

**Fidgel's POV**

"Listen up penguins, Baron Von Cavitus has escaped and has been spotted in your sector. I need you boys to find him and bring him back in." Admiral Strap boomed on the speaker. Ever since the crew learned that Bert Bertman and Cavitus were one in the same, Doctor Fidgel had been trying to find a way to trap the Baron that would not fail. Now this can be accomplished, so what's the best way to capture your enemy? You corner them of course! The doctor found a wormhole not too long ago, and this wormhole leads to the Federation, according to his calculations.

As Fidgel thought about his plan, Captain Zidgel piped up, "You heard the Admiral, put your flipper to the pedal First Officer Midgel!" Midgel said as he flipped into his chair, "Aye aye Captain. Bonzai!"

A minute passed before the captain spoke. "So how are we going to capture Cavitus this time?" Fidgel saw this window of opportunity to finally exploit his secret. "Captain, I might just have the answer." All eyes turned to Fidgel as he explained the wormhole plan. "And according to my calculations this wormhole will suck Cavitus to the Federation. Are there any questions?" The rest of the crew shook their heads. Fidgel bubbled with joy as he pushed one of his buttons that pulled up a map of the sector they were in and where the wormhole was unto the ship's front screen. "So all we need to do is chase Cavitus until we've cornered him against the wormhole with no sign of escape."

It doesn't take long for the penguins to find Cavitus. All of a sudden, a robotic evil laugh boomed around them. Then, the front screen of the Rockhopper turned on to show a metal man laughing. The penguins exclaimed, "Cavitus!" Then, Zidgel jumped out of his chair. Cavitus said, "Greetings, my feathered foes. Is there a problem?"

"Yes Cavitus. We're taking you back to prison!" the captain replied boldly, "So come quietly and quickly." Cavitus laughed, "Ha! I hardly think so. Come and get me, penguins!" Then, Cavitus' ship sped off, rattling the Rockhopper. "Midgel, crank on his tail and hurry!" The Rockhopper zoomed off, trailing behind Cavitus. _Excellent, everything is going as planned!_ Fidgel thought and he gave the signal to trap Cavitus as the wormhole come into view. This wormhole looked different than all the other wormholes the doctor has ever seen.

"Uh, doctor, is the wormhole supposed to look like that?" Midgel asked as he backed the Baron against the wormhole. There was definitely something wrong here, when Fidgel first found the wormhole it looked like any other wormhole. It appeared that something had disturbed it, or it wouldn't look like a black window of destruction. Fidgel answered nervously, "I don't think so. We can only hope that the wormhole will take the Baron to the Federation."

Just then, the ship shook violently as Cavitus' ship rammed into the Rockhopper. "Buckle up everyone; we're going for a rough ride!" Midgel shouted as he stomped on the gas pedal, giving chase to the fleeing villain. The closer the penguins got to the wormhole, things started to happed quickly. The swirling funnel started to electrify and thunder, the ship shakes to where it appeared that there's two of everything, and then it happened.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Just as the penguins were going through the wormhole, Cavitus turned around and zipped out of the wormhole. Then, the wormhole closed and the Rockhopper's engine died. The whole ship flew into chaos; the lights went out, all the alarms were sounded and the ship itself took a death dive into the belly of the wormhole. What happened next can not explained; after a minute or so of screaming, the U.F.P.S Rockhopper crashed, and that is the last thing the penguin crew heard before they woke up.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Awakenings

**Zidgel's POV**

"He sure is a handsome one." A female voice said. Another one replied, "Yes, and quite strong looking." Captain Zidgel doesn't remember what happened after the crash landing. The last thing he remembered is the crew, and himself, screaming for their lives. _Wait, where is my crew?! _He thought _more importantly, how do I look?!_

Zidgel opened his eyes and sat up in attention. He was in a nest of moss with brambles surrounding him, and across the nest were two giant she-cats! One, was dark gray and black with electrifying blue eyes, and the other was pinkish/ pale gray with a long tail and sparkling blue eyes. He tried to stand up, but fell forward, throwing his flippers in front of him to break his fall. Then, Zidgel realized, that these were _not_ his flippers, but instead they were two brown fuzzy paws! The captain sat down to examine the rest of his new self. His feet were pale ginger, along with his underbelly. His chest was dark ginger with a black and white symbol that resembled the chest plate on his suit. His shoulders, neck line, and ring around his middle were brown.

Then, Zidgel stepped on something with his forepaw; his tail, his ginger fuzzy tail! He noticed a small puddle near the entrance, and he walked over to it and bent his head down. His muzzle was a pale ginger, the front of his neck was pure white, and the rest of his head was of course, black. He had vibrant green eyes, and the one thing that kept him from fainting; his hair! _Wait, if I'm covered in fur, have pointy ears, and a fuzzy tail…_Zidgel thought, finally putting the pieces together…_then I'm a cat!_

He turned back to the she-cats watching him with curious eyes. The, one of them said, "Welcome to ThunderClan, Ebonykit."

* * *

**Midgel's POV**

_Captain, go back to bed._ First Officer Midgel thought as he tried to sleep. Then, a female voice said, "Leave him alone, Lizardkit." A high pitched, male voice complained, "But he's been asleep all day and I want to play." _Have I really been asleep all day?_ Midgel opened his eyes to a blue gray kit. Midgel tried to stand up, but somehow fell unto his back his back and the kit loomed over him. "It's about time you woke up!" the kit said. The officer sat up, getting a look at his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a den with, he guessed was, Lizardkit, and two large she-cats. One was blue gray with haunting green eyes and one black tabby with light green eyes, but where was the rest of the crew?

Midgel tried again to stand up, but fell forward into a puddle. As he hauled himself up, he looked down and gasped. _Paws!_ Four paws that resembled his flippers and webbed feet, actually there was more to the change. He looked back into the puddle, and saw that he was a cat! What was strange is that besides the cat features, he still basically looked the same.

A voice interrupted Midgel's thoughts, "Is something wrong, Bonsaikit? You look a little shaken." Midgel turned to the she-cat who spoke. "Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

_Fish!_ "I told you he wasn't dead!" a shrill voice said. Then, another countered, "How can anybody tell, he sleeps so much." Kevin opened his eyes to a pair of kits standing over him. "Hi Rockkit, how are you?" one kit, a she-kit, asked as Kevin sat up and stifled a yawn. "Hello." Kevin said.

The other kit, a tom, sat down beside the she-kit and introduced them. "I'm Shellkit and this is my sister, Mistykit. Welcome to RiverClan!" Kevin noticed that they were all in a nest of reeds, but he didn't see Zidgel, Fidgel, or Midgel. As Kevin looked around him for the others, he saw he had a cat tail. Not just a cat tail, but his whole body was a cat body. "It looks like he's finally awake." Kevin spun around to three she-cats; one light brown-blue with a black eye spot on her right eye, another one was white with huge paws and sky blue eyes, the last one was a beautiful long-furred golden tabby with gold eyes like gold pools.

The gold tabby she-cat said eyeing Kevin with interest, "He looks like promising medicine cat."

* * *

**Fidgel's Pov**

Someone whispered, "Are you sure he's your brother, Echokit and Ivykit?" Doctor Fidgel didn't need to look at himself to know he was a cat, all he needed for a tip off was the tail and pointy ears. He pretended to be asleep while he was surrounded by four kits until they left him alone. There was one kit that was a tom, Rabbitkit, and his sister, Dovekit, and Fidgel's 'sisters', Echokit and Ivykit.

A paw poked him in the side as

Echokit whispered. "Nightkit, wake up, Brightstar wants to meet you." Fidgel wondered, _Brightstar?_ He opened his eyes to find Echokit crouched in front of him. She was black and white with frosty sky blue eyes. _Wait; sky blue…I'm not color blind!_ Fidgel sat up and took note of his surroundings.

The doctor was in den with the other kits and three older she-cats. Rabbitkit was a gray and brown mix with brown eyes, Dovekit was musky gray with green eyes, and Ivykit was black with green eyes. As for the three she-cats; one was a silky white with deep green eyes, another was white and gold with amber eyes, and the last one was bright ginger with even brighter sky blue eyes.

Then, something dawned on Fidgel: _Where is the Captain…Midgel and Kevin. Oh my, where did I go wrong?_ The bright she-cat asked him, "Well Nightkit, how are you doing?" Fidgel thought for a moment the replied, "Lost."

* * *

**Yeah extremely sorry for the chapters for being so short, I'm workin'**

** on it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery Talk

**Berrystorm's POV**

It's been three moons since Ebonykit's birth, and tonight Berrystorm is going to share his suspicions about the kit. From the moment he laid eyes on Ebonykit, Berrystorm knew that the little tom was different. The strange pelt, the way he acted around his Clanmates, and especially those eyes. Once, when Berrystorm went to go check up on Ebonykit the day after he opened his eyes, the kit's glowing green eyes pierced into Berrystorm's soul, flooding him with more stars than in Silverpelt.

Then, a voice called out to the ThunderClan medicine cat. "Berrystorm, may I have a moment before you meet with the other medicine cats?" Berrystorm called out, "Yeah, come in." The deputy of ThunderClan pushed her way through the bramble screen of the medicine cat's den. Berrytorm asked shyly, "What can I do for you Cinderdawn?" Cinderdawn said, "I wish you luck that StarClan will send you a dream." Berrystorm nodded because ThenuderClan needed a sign. "Well I guess I'd better get going, see you tomorrow." Berrystorm said as he left for the Moonpool.

As Berrystorm waited on the border of ThunderClan and WindClan for the other medicine cats, he gazed over the lake. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Berrystorm, turned to his left where Webpelt, WindClan's medicine cat, sat with her tail wrapped around her paws. Berrystorm replied, "Yeah. Hey Webpelt, where are Silverfeather and Moonwish? I want to share something before we go to Moonpool." Webpelt said, "I don't know, but I have something to tell too."

"What is it Webpelt? This'd better be good, because we've also got something to admit."

Moonwish, RiverClan's medicine cat, and Silverfeather, ShadowClan's medicine cat, padded towards the ThunderClan and WindClan medicine cats. Webpelt sighed, "It's Milkflower's tom kit, there's something strange about him." Berrystorm mewed, "I think the same thing about Ebonykit."

"It's exactly the same thing with Bonsaikit." Silverfeather added. Moonwish commented, "Rockkit is certainly not like any kit I've seen."

The four cats stared at each other for a second and then, Silverfeather mewed slowly. "You don't think _they_ could be in a probphecy?" Berrystorm replied, "That would explain a lot. From what we've told about them at Gatherings, those four little kits might just be part of a great prophecy."


	5. Chapter 4: In the Scheme of Things

"Can you believe it Bonsai kit? We're almost apprentices!" Lizardkit mewed excitedly as he tossed a moss ball to Midgel. "Yeah." After waking up six months ago, the officer learned that he ended up in ShadowClan, one of four cat Clans around a lake on Earth, Lizardkit was his 'brother' and the black tabby she-cat was Linxwhisker, their 'mother'. The gray blue she-cat with the dark green eyes that was in the nursery was Whisperstar, ShadowClan's leader.

Lizardkit sighed, breaking Midgel's thoughts, "I wish our father was still here." Midgel nodded as he tossed the ball of moss out of the nursery. Their 'father' was Clan deputy before Thornwish, but died from a tree falling on him. "Hey Lizardkit and Bonsaikit, we've got something to show you two!" _Sootpaw, Patchpaw, and Cheetahpaw!_ The three ShadowClan apprentices that have been training to become warrior cats.

The two toms turned to Linxwhisker, and she purred. "Go on you two rascals." Lizardkit turned to Midgel with a toothy grin. "Race you to the fresh-kill pile!" Then, the two kits dashed to the pile of the small animals hunted by the warriors. Midgel was just about to make it when he rammed into a black wall.

"Hi there, you little furball." Cheetahpaw said playfully as Midgel backed up. Sootpaw padded up beside the officer and wrapped her dark gray tail around him. "Now Cheetahpaw, stop giving him a hard time he's almost an apprentice." The dark gray and black she-cat looked up at Highrock, the large rock that Whisperstar stands on when she addresses the Clan. Whisperstar bounded unto Highrock and yowled, "Let those old enough to catch their own food, gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Suddenly, cats swarmed all around Highrock as they sat down. Midgel knew a lot of them because they'd stop by the nursery, but he never caught even a glimpse of Zidgel, Fidgel, or Kevin. Whisperstar said, breaking the silence, "Sootpaw, Cheetahpaw, and Patchpaw, come forward." The three apprentices padded up towards the blue gray leader. "Boafang, Falconflight, and Fallenoak, do you think your apprentices are ready for their warrior names?" All three warriors nodded, and Whisperstar continued. "You three have learned the way of a warrior and have proven you r loyalty in battle. So, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cheetahpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cheetahwing. Sootpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sootstorm. And Patchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Patchcloud.

Then, the whole Clan broke out chanting as the three new warriors licked Whisperstar's shoulder. "Cheetahwing! Sootstorm! Patchcloud!" When, the new warriors joined the crowd, Whisperstar spoke. "We also have two new apprentices to name." The whole of ShadowClan went silent and all eyes were on Midgel and Lizardkit. "Bonsaikit and Lizardkit, stwp forward please." They walked up proudly with their eyes gleaming. "Lizardkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lizardpaw." Whisperstar announced, "Thornwish, you will mentor Lizardpaw. Teach him the warrior code, and pass all your skills down to him." Thornwish padded up to Lizardpaw, and they touched noses.

Whisperstar went on, "Bonsaikit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bonsaipaw." The leader gazed at Midgel with a twinkle in her eye. "I shall be Bonsaipaw's mentor." She bent her head down, and the two cats touched noses. Then, the ShadowClan leader gazed into the officer's eyes and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be with you and for you always. Now before I show you the territory, I need to have a quick word with Silverfeather."

As Whisperstar padded towards the medicine cat den, Silverfeather's icy blue eyes stared at Midgel until she disappeared into her den. Midgel looked longingly at ShadowClan's camp entrance. Then, he thought, _wherever the rest of the crew is, I'll find 'em. Then, we can find a way out of this._ The, out somewhere in the forest, Midgel could've sworn he heard the Rockhopper's engine.

* * *

Wind buffeted Fidgel's fur as he and Echokit waited to receive their apprentice names. "Echokit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw." Brightstar said, "Dragonflight will mentor Echopaw." The brown tabby deputy touched noses with the black and white she-cat. Just then, a white tail laid down on Fidgel's shoulder and a voice whispered in his ear. "I'm so happy for you and your sisters." Milkflower, his 'mother', has been distant from him even though she says she loves him. He turned his attention back on WindClan's shining leader. "And Nightkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw." Then, Brightstar looked at Fidgel with a smile and said, "I will mentor Nightpaw." The whole Clan gasped as Brightstar touched noses with Fidgel.

She looked him straight in the eyes as she whispered, "Are you ready to learn the way of a WindClan warrior Nightpaw?" Fidgel nodded, mesmerized by Brightstar's shimmering eyes. After, the whole Clan dispersed and Brightstar said, "We will start your training tomorrow since it's getting late. Goodnight, Nightpaw." As she left towards her den, Echopaw sat beside Fidgel. "Nightpaw, will you take a walk with me?" He nodded and the two new apprentices walked out of WindClan camp, but as they were, Fidgel noticed he was being watched. He turned and saw Webpelt, the medicine cat, watching him with wide green eyes.

As Fidgel and Echopaw came to the top of a hill, Echopaw stopped. "Nightpaw I sense something." Fidgel cocked his head. "What is it Echopaw?" She was silent for a second then sighed. "I can't explain, but I feel strange sometimes, especially around you. Nightpaw, have you had any strange dreams?" This took Fidgel aback; he indeed had strange dreams, especially on the nights of the full moon. He answered quietly, "Yes and more often than you think." The black and white she-cat stared out over a lake. "If I were to share with you my strange dreams, will you tell me yours?"

Was Fidgel really going to tell her those nightmares where he's lost in darknes, hearing his friends' cries of pain, but can never find them? The cries get louder, and just when they reach fever pitch, dark pools start to form around the doctor and come together and drown him. "Yes." He says finally. Echopaw whispered, "In my dreams, there are hundreds of stars, but there are four stars that glow brighter than the rest. One star was green, another blue, the third amber, and the fourth silver. I've seen your eyes in the full moonlight Nightpaw, and…they shine exactly like the fourth star does."

_Four stars…and if I represent one of those four stars…then that means…_

It means that Zidgel, Midgel and Kevin are here too, probably in one of the other three cat Clans that surround the lake. It also means that they can get back together and out of this mess. A voice interrupted Fidgel's thoughts, "What have your dreams been about Nightpaw?" He answered nervously, "Well…I'm lost in darkness, and there are three different cries of pain. The cries get louder until I drown in a dark pool." Echopaw faces him and lays her tail tip on his shoulder. "I think the Clans have new prophecy." Then, she trots back to WindClan camp, but Fidgel stays and looks over the four Clan territories as the wind ruffled his fur.

Fidgel thought about what Echopaw said about him and the others being in one of these cats' prophecies sent by their ancestors. _I have to find them quickly, before anything else happens. _Just as he walks back to camp, Fidgel looks up at the sky and notices an unusual, yet familiar, streak of blue exhaust.

* * *

"Ebonykit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ebonypaw. Eince you are the only ThunderClan apprentice, I, Lightningstar will mentor you." Lightningstar padded up to Zidgel and touched noses with him. Then, the dark gray and black she-cat looked him in the eye as the other cats chanted the captain's new name and whispered, "You are a very special apprentice Ebonypaw."

"Indeed he is Lightningstar."

Zidgel turned to his "father" Moonwish as the rest of ThunderClan disappeared. Zidgel like his "parents" and Lightningstar, they were nice to him and complimented on his good looks.

"Lightningstar, may I have a word with you?" a voice interrupted Zidgel's thoughts. Berrystorm mystified behind him and made him jump. Zidgel knew Berrystorm didn't like from the way the medicine cat acted around him, and Zidgel didn't care for Berrystorm that much either. Lightningstar nodded, "Ebonypaw, I'll show you ThunderClan territory once Berrystorm and I have finished our discussion." The two cats walked to the medicine cat's den.

After a while, Lightningstar padded out of Berrystorm's den and over to ThunderClan's camp entrance. "Come Ebonypaw. I want you to see everything around our area of the lake." She said as she motioned Zidgel over to her. "Now listen, we are not the only Clan beside the lake. There are three others and they don't tolerate having other Clans on their territories. So, just stay behind our borders and everything will be fine."

The two cats walked out of camp towards some distant hills. Lightningstar stopped as they came to a small river. "On the other side of this river is WindClan territory. They are the fastest and slenderest cats beside the lake. We will often get into tiffs over prey, and they won't back down. So, be careful around them. Come on, I have more to show you Ebonypaw."

As they turned back to the woods, the sun hung over the towering tree tops. The tall trees made Zidgel feel small…and alone. He can't remember the last time he's been away from his crew for this long, but then, something prodded his side.

"Stop, we've made it to the edge of ShadowClan's territory, and they don't take kindly to cats that stray into their area." Lightningstar droned as she stared into the dark forest. Suddenly, a strange scent hit Zidgel from the opposite side of the border. The blue-eyed leader must've smelled it too, because she whispered, "A ShadowClan patrol is coming, c'mon Ebonypaw."

Then, two cats emerged from the shadows. One was a blue gray she-cat with green eyes, and the other was unlike any cat the captain had ever met, yet this cat seemed very…familiar. He was a short, yet muscular tom cat that had almost the exact same pelt as Zidgel's! The only differences, however, was the small tom had brown splotches on the sides of his hind legs, three long tufts of black fur that seemed to hang above his deep, blazing blue eyes, and a black and white spot on his chest that looked like the…

"Greetings, Lightningstar. It's certainly a surprise to see you here." The gray blue she-cat mewed kindly. Lightningstar nodded and replied in the same manner, "It is a fine day to be out of camp Whisperstar. I see you have an apprentice." Whisperstar looked down to her apprentice and placed her tail tip on his shoulder. "Go back to camp and wait for me there. It's getting hot and I think I've shown enough today." The tom nodded and stalked back into the shadows of the pine forest. Then, Lightningstar sighed and said, "It _is_ getting hot, and I don't want to worry your mother, so head on home."

Zidgel nodded and started on his way back to camp. When he was half way there he stopped and looked back at ShadowClan's forest. He couldn't stop thinking about Whisperstar's apprentice and the way he stared at the captain, like the tom thought he'd seen Zidgel before, but he wasn't sure.

"I have to talk to that small apprentice." The captain said to himself as he slunk to a different part of ShadowClan's border. When he finally made it to the border, he breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a twig snapped and Zidgel jumped. He slowly crept towards a nearby bush, but before he could set one paw into the bush, he was thrown on to his back; a pair of blue eyes was the first thing Zidgel saw before he realized that he'd been tackled by the apprentice. One things for sure, Zidgel wasn't sure how to react when the tom spoke with that Australian accent that could only belong to one penguin. "Captain Zidgel?"


	6. Chapter 5: A Different Destiny

Moonwish has been waiting for many moons for an apprentice, but Featherstar wants the right cat for the job. "Shellkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shellpaw. Snowshine, you've never had an apprentice, would you mentor Shellpaw? I know you will pass down your bravery, knowledge, and loyalty to the warrior code to him the best." Featherstar gleamed as mentor and apprentice touched noses, then she turned to Mistykit. "Mistykit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistypaw. Riverglow, I know you are an outstanding warrior and mentor, will you mentor Mistypaw?

_I'll never get and apprentice. Mistypaw was my last hope, and now…_"Rockkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rockpaw. Moonwish…" The white furred medicine cat snapped his head up to face his leader, "I'm putting Rockpaw in your paws." Moonwish stepped down to touch noses with Rockpaw. Those warm, amber eyes sparkled with starlight as the young tom smiled up at Moonwish.

"Featherstar, may I speak with you for a moment?" Featherstar nodded and the two cats walked into the leader's den. The golden tabby leader asked cheerfully, "What is it Moonwish?" Moonwish sighed, "Why did you choose Rockpaw to be my apprentice?" Featherstar gave her chest a quick lick before she replied. "I feel Rockpaw has what it takes to be a medicine cat."

Moonwish thought back to the first time he'd visited Rockpaw after he'd opened his eyes. Rockpaw hardly spoke, but he was the sweetest cat Moonwish had ever met. Rockpaw was strong too, and how big he was startled the medicine cat deeply. The one thing that Moonwish found strange about the quiet tom was his pelt, it looked unnatural.

Moonwish looked over his to his den where Rockpaw sat at the entrance. "What is it that makes Rockpaw special?" Featherstar stroked Moonwish's spine with her tail. "You said he might be part of a prophecy. Anyways, didn't you notice how happy he was when you touched noses with him?" Moonwish nodded the he finally accepted the reality. "All right, I will teach Rockpaw the ways of the medicine cat." Then, Moonwish boldly walked over to the medicine cat's den. The place where a different destiny is laid out for one of the four.


	7. Chapter 6: Awkward Reunions

"Captain Zidgel?" The horrified look on the captain's face reflected Midgel's own. He stepped back so Zidgel could get up. "Midgel, is that you?" the captain askedas he pulled a leaf out of his fur. Midgel nodded. He quickly surveyed the area, making sure nobody was around. Then, he faced Zidgel again and asked, "Have you seen Kevin or the doctor yet?" Zidgel shook his head, then grabbed a ball of moss and tossed it up in the air.

Midgel rolled his eye sand lashed his tail. "What's your name among your Clan?" The captain tossed the moss ball behind him. "It's Ebonypaw, for some reason. So, what's your cat name?" The officer looked down at his front paws. "I'm Bonsaipaw. Captain, I think we should use their names for us for now. At least until we get out of here." Then, there was the sound of paws. Midgel tensed, "We need to return to our Clans before we get caught. Meet me here tonight." Midgel raced back to ShadowClan camp before Zidgel responded.

Midgel made it back to camp before Whisperstar returned. She walked over to Midgel as he was eating a small mouse beside Lizardpaw. "Would you like to learn how to hunt tomorrow Bonsaipaw?" Midgel nodded and Lizardpaw asked, "Can I come too?" Whisperstar chuckled, "We'll see what Thornwish says, okay?" Lizardpaw nodded excitedly and Whisperstar walked to her den.

Lizardpaw prodded Midgel in the side. "Hey Bonsaipaw, have you noticed how much Silverfeather and Whisperstar talk?" Midgel looked in the leader's den and saw the medicine cat's silver tabby pelt. The blue gray tom continued, "You think it might be because of a prophecy?" Midgel turned back to Lizardpaw, "Nah, they might just be talking about tonight. After all, it is the half moon."

* * *

"Rockpaw, what all do you know about WindClan?" Kevin turned to his mentor as they sorted leaves. "They run really fast." Moonwish stopped sorting and sighed, "Do you want to come with me to WindClan to get some coltsfoot? They owe us big time after we let them borrow the majority of our catmint, so it should be okay." Kevin thought about it for a moment. He's never been outside of RiverClan, and he might be able to find his friends. "Yes."

Moonwish got up, "Then let's go." The two medicine cats trotted out of RiverClan camp and to the shore of a lake. Moonwish stopped where the water and land met. "Rockpaw, do you know how to swim?" Of course Kevin knew how to swim! He's a penguin, swimming is an instinct. Kevin nodded as Moonwish started walking to the right. Kevin followed his mentor towards some distant hills.

* * *

_RiverClan's coming?_ The doctor came back a few minutes before Swifttail rushed back into camp saying there were RiverClan cats coming. Webpelt poked her head out of her den. "Is one of them a white tom with blue eyes?" The gray tom nodded. Webpelt rolled her eyes, "It's Moonwish, RiverClan's medicine cat, you stupid furball! Where's the rest of the dusk patrol?"

Just then, Hawkflight, Curlystorm, and Gorsefoot arrived with two toms that smelled of fish and herbs. Moonwish, and a slightly smaller tom. Whose pelt might confirm Fidgel's guess. Webpelt padded up to Moonwish, "What is it Moonwish? We still have a little while before…"Moonwish shook his head, "I need coltsfoot while since our crop isn't ready for harvest, and you owe us." Webpelt sighed and motioned the snowy medicine cat to her den, and then both disappeared inside. Fidgel looked back at the younger tom, and noticed that the tom was staring back at him.

Then, the tom got up and sat down in front of Fidgel. The doctor looked around; making sure no one was listening, and then looked back up at the tom. "Kevin, is that you" Kevin smiled, "Hello." Fidgel was washed over with relief and joy knowing Kevin was here. "Kevin, have you seen the captain or Midgel?" His tall companion shook his head and looked down at his paws. "My name is Rockpaw."

"What? Oh, your Clan name."

"What is yours?"

"Mine? It's Nightpaw."

Moonwish walked out of the medicine cat's den with some herbs. Fidgel whispered in Kevin's ear, "Meet me at the border tomorrow night, okay?" Kevin nodded then padded after Moonwish, but looked back at the doctor with joyful amber eyes.

_So, if Kevin's in RiverClan, then the captain should be in ThunderClan, and Midgel should be in ShadowClan! Maybe soon we will find the way to being penguins once more!_

* * *

Zidgel just sat there after Midgel sped off into the pine forest, and then he realized he'd better go back to camp. He ran at full pelt as he crashed into the gorge. What the captain also just realized is that the whole Clan was staring at him. Wildfire flicked his tail, "Is everything okay, Ebonypaw?" Zidgel hesitated, "Uh…yeah, Lightningstar wanted me back here before it got too hot." The dark brown tabby eyed Zidgel suspiciously, "Then where is she?"

"Right here, where else would I be?" The captain sighed in relief as the she-cat leader sat beside him. Cinderdawn walked up to her, "Is there anything wrong?" Lightingstar shook her head. The other warriors got up and lay down in whatever shade they could find. Zidgel also got up and went into the apprentice's den and curled up in his new nest. _Well, that's one down, two to go. I wonder if I'll ever see the doctor or Kevin._


End file.
